Cell
|-|Imperfect Cell= |-|Semi-Perfect Cell= |-|Perfect Cell= |-|Super Perfect Cell= Summary Cell (セル) is the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, who comes from a future timeline, designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth; the result is a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B Name: Cell Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 30 years Classification: Bio-Android with the DNA of the greatest fighters to ever visit Earth Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Absorption, Chi Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Magic, Afterimage Creation, Duplication (Via Multi-Form), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation as Super Perfect Cell, Can create a flash of light to blind his opponents (Solar Flare), Can likely extend his arms to great lengths and change his size, Can survive in space, Can self-destruct, Can spawn Cell Juniors, Expert in Martial Arts, Longevity, becomes significantly more powerful every time he almost dies, Regeneration (Low-High; can regenerate from a special cell nucleus in his head) Attack Potency: Large Star level (After absorbing hundreds of thousands of humans, he was far superior to both Android 17 and Piccolo in power and was able to match Android 16) | Large Star level (Became considerably more powerful after absorbing Android 17, and far outclassed Android 16, Android 18, and Piccolo in power in this state) | Large Star level+ (At full-power, Cell was far more powerful than Goku, or any of the Z Fighters; only being outclassed by SSJ2 Gohan) | Solar System level (Reached SSJ2 Gohan's level after his Zenkai and stated that he was going to destroy the entire solar system with his Kamehameha. This has been confirmed by various guidebooks) Speed: FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Faster than Frieza) | FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Can easily keep up with FPSSJ Goku) | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XTJ | Class XTJ '''| '''Class XTJ+ | Class XPJ (Knocked out Super Saiyan Vegeta with a single hit) Durability: Large Star level | Large Star level | Large Star level+ | Solar System level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very High | Very High | Limitless (Absorbed two limitless stamina beings) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. At least planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Solar System with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Cell is quite intelligent, possessing, despite his young age, considerable combat skill, experience, and knowledge gained through the DNA of the warriors he was created from, allowing him to see through the weaknesses of Trunks' new transformation. He possesses knowledge on the Z-Fighters and their abilities, and was able to skillfully manipulate his opponents to his own benefit. Weaknesses: Cell is very overconfident. If he is considerably outmatched by an opponent, he will freak out and begin fighting irrationally. His Shunkan Ido requires a Ki signature to be of proper use, and he claims he will die if a small part of his brain is destroyed. However, he managed to regenerate even after the top half of his body was blown off. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Knows all of the techniques of the Z-fighters, plus Frieza and King Cold. * Absorption: Using his tail, he stabs the victim with it and will begin absorbing their power. Android 17 and 18 however were absorbed by him opening his tail and sucking them in with it. * Big Bang Crash: An attack that's basically Cell's version of Vegeta's Big Bang attack. Used this when he tried to bring out Android 18 and 16. * Super Kamehameha: His ultimate attack as Super Perfect Cell, a super-charged Kamehameha wave. * Destructo Disc/Kienzan: A sharp disc which can cut through almost anything. * Special Beam Cannon: An energy beam which is used to drill through the opponent. * Perfect Barrier: A powerful energy barrier which is hundreds of meters wide. * Death Beam: A laser-like projectile. Key: Imperfect | Semi-Perfect | Perfect | Super Perfect Notes: Here is a link to a blog justifying Cell's tier. Others Notable Victories: Dabura (Dragon Ball) Dabura's Profile Notable Losses: Zero (Mega Man) Zero's Profile (Note: Both Perfect and Super Perfect Cell were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Absorption Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 4